undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Despotale
Despotale is a sub-AU of EntropyTale in which deviates from Undertale in one factor that influences all the other changes: Asgore is a fierce dictator. Most of the characters work for the government, as individually owned business is illegal. Bodies do not turn to dust, as this is a subsequent sub-AU of DeTale. Characters Asriel Asgore's son and Supervisor of Old Home. Traumatized as a child when Asgore slaughtered a human he brought home as a friend. Was given their SOUL from his mother when Toriel tried to hide it, and has kept it inside him ever since, never letting his father know. He now supervises an area of the Underground, Old Home, making sure everything is alright, the Royal Guard is efficient, and there is no rebellion. He is not a very strict leader, and regrets that he must become King once his father dies. He does not keep his soldiers as alert as his father tells him to, and the only real order he gives his troops is to act afraid of Asriel when Asgore checks on him. Napstablook A sad ghost that appears in Old Home, blocking the human's way. They tell of how, long ago, their cousin had been taken to join a military experiment, and promised him he would be back soon. Their cousin never came back. Papyrus and Sans The Supervisor and Co-Supervisor who Asgore claims were creations of Dr. Gaster. Papyrus tries to be strict to his divisions of troops, but can't help but sympathize. Sans has to step in once Papyrus leaves and tells everyone to act afraid of them when Asgore checks up on their performance. Sans works hard to keep Papyrus safe from Asgore's wrath, but only when Papyrus is unaware; Papyrus believes Sans is lazy because of this, and is completely unaware of any tyranny. Papyrus undergoing legitimate combat training with Undyne. Sans always seems laid back but constantly worried. Papyrus is his usual self, except more confident, as he has achieved the rank of Supervisor, a very prestigious role in the Royal Military. Monster Kid Monster Kid was a member of Asgore's young recruits for the military when they cut him off for being disabled. The only reason that Monster Kid wasn't executed for having a lack of arms was Undyne's interference, vouching for him and claiming that she could teach him. Monster Kid now resides in Undyne's home in Waterfall, learning magic from Undyne. Undyne The fish monster supervisor of Waterfall. She has a large scar on her eye due to her failure to meet Asgore's standards in a training session. She was taken in at a young age by Asgore to be one of his top fighters, and trained along with Asriel. She was forced to do this, despite hating Asgore for all that he's done to her. Asriel and Papyrus are some of her best friends, despite not having talked to Asriel in some time. She takes care of Monster Kid, and trains him and Papyrus in the art of warfare, magic, and strategy. She fights the human not for Asgore, but because she fears if she doesn't, she along with Papyrus and Monster Kid will be killed. Sentry 2 Sentry 2 is the second of two combat robots created to be a vessel for ghosts. He has fully bonded to his armor, and is glad he finally has real refuge; he does not wish to hurt the human, and only does so because he knows that if he does not, there will be harsh consequences. Rivals Sentry 1 for Asgore's favor. Alphys The Head Researcher. Creator of the 2 infamous Sentries which serve Asgore. She was forced by Asgore to be taught science due to her IQ, and unlike the hundreds of other participants, was not slaughtered due to failure of his vastly unrealistic goals, as she tricked him into believing she'd done something she had not. She resides in the Lab, alone but with the Amalgamations that were created when Asgore demanded she make super-soldiers out of people with Determination. She is timid and easily frightened, as well as occasional converses with Undyne. Sentry 1 The cousin of Napstablook. Defends the CORE from humans and dissenters. Is equipped with weaponry similar to Sentry 2, including a blaster on one arm, a targeting system, and small robots that either fire projectiles or act as suicide bombers. Was reconditioned not to think about his cousin anymore, and only wishes for the King's favor. Or at least, he pretends to. Inspectorpants Cat monster inspector between the CORE and Hotland, asking people for the correct papers to enter New Home or the CORE. Asgore King of the Underground, and the Head of the Royal Military. A fierce dictator, keeping tabs on all citizens. Taxes his citizens to backbreaking levels, despite not having many expenses. He pretends to enjoy suffering, but instead does not care. He enjoys living well and people fearing him, having many negative views on sympathy and empathy and kindness. He is a very efficient fighter, and clever as well; he trained Undyne well, though teaching her just a few things that would put an opening in her defenses, in case she ever tried to overthrow him. In an ending when Asgore is overthrown, Asgore looks genuinely dismayed and emotionally hurt when his son betrays him before he dies, in contrast to how any other action yields no emotional response from Asgore in such a way. Toriel Chained in the basement of Asgore's castle after she hid the first human's SOUL from him. There she stays, scantily clothed from tears in her apparel, waiting to die from starvation or abuse. When the human tries talking to her, she cannot garner enough strength to speak. Chara The first fallen human. Befriended Asriel as a child when they fell. Was killed by Asgore the moment they arrived to Asriel's home. Their SOUL was taken when Asgore wasn't looking, and given to Asriel for safekeeping. Chara can hear everything Asriel can, but cannot speak, and is in a state of inactivity, or slumber, only to be awakened again when Asriel is killed or gives the SOUL to another. Gaster The previous Head Researcher who built the CORE. Asgore asked him to make a diabolical weapon that could succeed in killing a human. So, Gaster created Sans and Papyrus. He knew that if Papyrus didn't charm them into capture, then Sans would annihilate them with his other weapons, Gaster Blasters, which he previously gave Asgore access to. However, when Asgore saw Gaster's works, he angrily threw Gaster into the CORE without giving him a chance to explain his weapons. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Grim Bright Category:Written story Category:EntropyTale Iteration